


TAKEN FROM THE CORRESPONDENCE OF PERCY WEASLEY

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the letters written by Percy to Penelope over the summer at the start of CoS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKEN FROM THE CORRESPONDENCE OF PERCY WEASLEY

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Crucio 2010. Yes, you did read that pairing right, and yes, this _is_ me writing both het and a canon pairing.

****  
TAKEN FROM THE CORRESPONDENCE OF PERCY WEASLEY

By WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole

July 2nd 1992

Dear Miss Clearwater,  
I hope that you will forgive the impertinence of my writing to you. I hope, also, that my owl does not make too much of a nuisance of himself, dropping feathers and such-like on your mother's carpets. Luckily, I am able to send you my own personal owl, Hermes, and not our rather ancient family bird who would be bound to make a nuisance of himself.  
I greatly enjoyed the conversation which we shared on the Hogwarts Express on the way home from school. Indeed, I have found all of our interactions over this past year to be most pleasant. It has been illuminating to study with you and to share our Prefect duties. You are an intelligent, pretty, friendly, ~~nice,~~ well-balanced young lady. I hope that you don't mind my saying that.  
It is regrettably noisy at my home and, consequently, concentrating on my studies has been difficult. I trust that you are not having such irritations.  
 ~~Please~~ If you should happen to have a spare moment and it's not ~~too much trouble~~ ~~too boring~~ too much to ask, I would greatly appreciate a letter in reply,  


yours ~~sincerely~~

~~~~

with affection

in hope

Percy Weasley

   


* * *

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole

July 6th 1992

Dear Penelope,  
Of course you may call me Percy, I am most flattered that you should wish to. Your last letter was very interesting. I know so little of the Muggle world of which you speak. I have been brought up solely among wizarding folk, although my father has an ~~obsession~~ passing interest in Muggle ways.  
The visit to the hairdresser's, which you describe in such detail, is a most amusing story. I do hope, though, that she did not cut off very much of your lovely hair. Not that it is any of my business, of course. I would not presume to have an opinion on such a thing.  
I am also rather worried about the exam results, as you say you are, but I am sure that we will both be fine. You need not be anxious about the renewal of your role as Prefect. Your performance and behaviour over this last year have been exemplary.  
Thank you for replying to my last letter so quickly. It was very nice of you.  


yours ~~affectionately~~ ,

Percy Weasley

   


* * *

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole

July 14th 1992

Dear Penelope,  
I hope that you will have a lovely time in Spain with your family for a whole fortnight. Is there any way that you will be able to continue our correspondence from there? ~~I will miss these~~ It would be good to hear from you, even if it was just one of those post card things.  
Unfortunately, my family's regrettable financial situation means that we will not be going away this year ourselves. Normally, it embarrasses me to have to admit this, but, strangely, I feel quite comfortable telling you many things.  
I have been studying, when I can. My brothers play a lot of noisy Quidditch and I fear that they may be including our younger sister in their games now. I am pleased that you are too ladylike to play, although you follow the sport more than I.  
All I am really sure of, is that being a Beater requires a violent temperament and so, knowing the twins as I do, I am very happy to accept the wager you propose on the next match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.  
Our sister, Ginevra, starts as a First Year at Hogwarts this September. I hope that she settles in easily. Luckily she already knows Ronald and his friends. Regrettably, I have not managed to glean any further details as you requested about their adventures at the end of the year. I only hope that they have a nice quiet time next year, so that they can get on with their studies, and also that they do not involve young Ginny in any silly escapades.  
Have a lovely time in Spain. I will be thinking of you,  


yours,

Percy Weasley

   


* * *

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole

August 12th 1992

Dear Penelope,  
Good news! I hope that your O.W.L. results are as satisfactory as mine. I achieved good grades in all twelve. It is a relief to finally know how I have done. Worrying about these qualifications has preoccupied me ~~almost as much as thoughts of you have~~. Now, though, it seems that the plan for my future which I have been working on for many years is on track. I have only to repeat this success in my N.E.W.T.s and I should be able to overcome my father's reputation and get a good junior post at the Ministry.  
 ~~I had a dream about you the other night~~  
I hope that your parents are both well, now. I was sorry to hear about your father's upset stomach while on holiday. I'm glad that he recovered fully, though it would have been quicker, I am sure, had you been allowed to perform some healing spells and had not had to rely on Muggle Medicines. You are very skilled in all branches of magic.  
I am pleased that my account of Harry Potter's arrival here amused you. He is now staying with us although I have had little opportunity to observe him for you as I have been in my bedroom studying ~~and writing to you~~ most of the time.  
We will be Prefects together again next year, which will be delightful. You are a reliable, trustworthy colleague and time in your company is time well spent.  
Write soon with news of your (no doubt) admirable O.W.L.s,  


yours,

Percy

   


* * *

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole

August 25th 1992

My dearest Penelope,

I burn with love for you. After your last letter I cannot wait to take you in my arms and kiss you, to run my fingers through your long, curly hair, to whisper my adoration into your soft ears, ~~to caress your~~ hear your melodious voice say my name, to gaze into your beautiful eyes.  
I live for the moment when we are on the Hogwarts express together, in six days time! As soon as we have completed our duties as Prefects, we must find some quiet, hidden place where we can be alone together. I am thoroughly distracted by my ~~longing for~~ love for you and cannot concentrate on any of the reading I have been attempting in preparation for this coming year's N.E.W.T. Courses.  
This year will be perfect, because we will spend it all together. Nothing can possibly go wrong,  


your loving boyfriend,

Percy


End file.
